Organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, universities, and other computing-intensive organizations often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities. Such computing facilities (e.g., datacenters) house and accommodate a large amount of server, network, and computer equipment to process, store, and exchange data as needed to carry out an organization's operations. Typically, a computer room of a computing facility includes many server racks. Each server rack, in turn, includes many servers and associated computer equipment.
Because the computer room of a computing facility may contain a large number of servers, a large amount of electrical power may be required to operate the facility. Datacenters receive alternating current (AC) power from the electric grid to provide the necessary operating power. Backup electric generators an uninterruptible power supplies may be included to permit the equipment to continue operating in the face of a power outage. Power supplies in the racks (or in the equipment in the racks) convert the AC voltage to one or more DC voltages for use by the equipment in the racks.